wild_rascals_clubfandomcom-20200213-history
Luke Stripes
Lucas Jr "Luke" Stripes is Nathan's best friend and one of the protagonists in television series Wild Rascals. He moved to Miami from California City. He loves having fun with his friends, skateboarding and break-dancing. He is a "life of a party" type of person, enjoys his time with the gang, doesn't mind be on the spotlight. Luke is fun-loving, goodnatured and laid back, loves his friends and family than anything. He is a bit mischievous likes teasing others. He has a poor relationship with his father who abuse and abandoned him and his mother when he was young. Luke is a big brother figure who is very protective of his friends. He also began relationship with his friend, Zayday. Backstory During his childhood, Luke's parents Natalia and Lucas have separated due Lucas' violent tendencies towards the family. In majority Luke hated him and began to spend time with Rico, Natalia's boyfriend. He had a friendship bonds with Nathan and Jay as they enter Get Groovy. Appearance Luke is a humanoid light-orange tiger, muscular, crimson long hair and red eyes. He wears yellow tank top, black leather sleeveless jacket, pale-blue jeans and yellow sneakers. He also wears gold necklace, earring and black bandanna. Personality Luke is goodnatured, loyal, easygoing and mostly fun-loving. He's very tough, brave and selfless going on great lengths to protects his friends. He can be aggressive when provoked or G3 around. He depicted as "life of a party" type who enjoys adventures, partying and spending time with his friends. Luke has a bit of mischievous side likes teasing others. He is also a charismatic guy shows lot of love towards Zayday. Abilities and Talents Luke is the strongest of the gang. He has superhuman strength able to life heavy objects, taking down the enemies and break barriers. He's very talented of martial arts with rapid kicks and punches. His special attack, the Tiger Kick, grants him invulnerability, making it a great option for countering enemy attacks. Luke can boast up his speed, running faster like Nathan. He can control and manipulate the power of flares, which manifest of burst of yellow sparks/flames. Relationship with other characters Friends His best friends are Nathan Malone and Jay Monroe, known each other since kindergarten. He is also becomes friends Adrian Carter as the boys shown are hanging together. Luke is also friends with Lola Pearce, Zayday Dean, Amy Rickman, Naomi Loveless, Gabriella White and Kristal Rickman. Rivals Beside Chad Powell, Luke has a bitter rivalry with Boone, even for Zayday's affection. However, Zayday only loves Luke, since he saved her from him and Chad. Boone becomes jealous and kidnap Zayday, held her as prisoner in his home. Zayday, however was saved by the boys on time as results of rumors spread around from Gabriella who discover about Chad's secret. Luke, filled with rage attacks him and as punishment both Chad and Boone was banned by Darcy and Karen from the housewarming party. Family Luke lives his mother, Natalia and stepfather, Rico. He was estranged from his father, Lucas Sr. It has revealed that he often controls and beats him and Natalia when he was young. Lucas refuse to acknowledge his actions, the family turn against him of how much they hate him. Luke has a great relationship with Rico who acts more like a father than Lucas Sr. Zayday was allowed by Natalia to stay the household as Luke's housemate. Romance Luke forms a friendship with Zayday after saving her from Chad. He begins secretly in love with her, tries to hide his feelings. At Karen's party, outside on the sunset Luke tells Zayday his strong feelings for her until getting a message that he loves her until they share a kiss. Luke learn from Lola and Amy that Zayday was raped by her estrange father, Desmond. Luke invites Zayday to stay over only to be accepted by Natalia. Category:Main Characters Category:Males